In the past, there has been proposed a technique of inferring a living situation by means of measuring an energy consumption of an electric appliance and determining whether the electric appliance is in operation (e.g., see document 1 [JP 2008-310729 A]).
Further, there has been proposed a technique of inferring a living activity based on a detected operation situation of an electric appliance and a timing of the detected operation situation (e.g., see document 2 [JP 2009-109242 A]).
According to the technique disclosed in document 1, regarding a resident of a residence demanding electricity, an energy consumption of an electric appliance to be purposely operated by a resident is measured in order to identify a living situation of the electric appliance which is, for example, whether a resident is at home, or whether a resident is sleeping or acting. In summary, to improve living safety, the living situation is identified.
Document 2 discloses that information such as appliance types and installation locations of electric appliances is registered, and the appliance types are associated with activity categories. The activity categories include an infrastructure type, an entertainment type, a relaxing type, and a kitchen type. The appliance types are preliminarily associated with the individual activity categories. Document 2 discloses that an activity of a resident is inferred from an operation situation of an electric appliance.
According to documents 1 and 2, living situations of users in residences are inferred from measurement of energy consumptions of electric appliances.
However, the living situation is inferred by use of conditions relating to types, locations, operational states of electric appliances. Hence, there is a problem that an accuracy of a result obtained by inference is not always high.